Life's Unpredictability
by ViceCity86
Summary: Everything happens for a reason but there are sometimes when life roughs us up a bit. (Slightly AU.)
1. Chapter 1

Gionna cracked her eyes open on an early Saturday morning in late September, a dull ache in her lower back and feeling a bit nauseous… at first, the 17 year old figured she was still stressed from losing Dominic since she couldn't remember the last time she had been intimate with Dominic... but Gionna guessed it was late last month or earlier this month.

"Damn it… try to remember. It's the third week of September, when were you with him?" Gionna mutters to herself, thinking back and remembering the last time. September 8th, which was seven days before Dominic was killed by Billy Grey. Gionna wished Dominic hadn't left the night he was murdered but he reassured her that he was going to deal with Billy's craziness and then come back, then they would go to the movies like they usually did.

But Dominic never came back… and Gionna was left heartbroken and angry at Billy.

Gionna managed to stand up and readjust her pajamas before remaking her bed and walking to her dresser, grabbing some clothes and setting them out… it wasn't much longer before she couldn't hold it in and ran into her bathroom, crouching down near the toilet and throwing up. That was how Midnight found her and was immediately by Gionna's side, crouching down and rubbing Gionna's back until she stopped.

"Are you coming down with something?" Midnight asks, flushing the toilet and helping Gionna stand up.

"I hope not… last thing I need is to be sick right now." Gionna says after rinsing her mouth out with water.

Midnight helped Gionna back into the room and helped her lie down, Gionna absentmindedly playing with her hair that was tied back in a slightly messy ponytail. She had a feeling it wasn't a cold… and had a feeling Billy was going to be pissed off… but she had to tell someone.

"Midnight… can you go to the drugstore and get a pregnancy test for me?" Gionna asks, Midnight a bit startled but hugged Gionna.

"Whatever happens, it'll work out, little one." Midnight says before leaving. When she returned with the test, Gionna thanked her and took the test into the bathroom.

 **Gionna's P.O.V, A few minutes later…**

I never really like waiting for news, the anticipation is sometimes worse than the news you get… I pace back and forth, waiting for the timer to go off. One blue line is negative, two lines is positive, try to remember that, Gionna!

The timer goes off and I grab the test, looking in the screen… and seeing the two lines I was hoping I wouldn't see. I'm pregnant… and this baby is never going to have the chance to know his or her dad because of what Billy did to Dominic!

"Gionna, you okay in there?" Midnight asks after knocking on the door. I unlock it and open it, showing her the test as tears streamed down my face. Midnight pulls me into a hug, rubbing her hand up and down my back.

I can't bring myself to go through with an abortion, even though I know that's what Billy's gonna try to force me to do. I couldn't imagine giving my baby up for adoption, it would break my heart… this is my baby… my choice. I'm keeping my son or daughter, no matter who tries to force me not to.

Midnight and I let go and I set the test down, deciding to tell my mom when she gets back from visiting my grandmother in Sicily, my grandmother having been sick lately… but as we get older, that happens to us. We all can't live forever.

"I'm gonna call Johnny." Midnight says, me looking at her in alarm. "He's one of our oldest friends, Gionna. He's basically family… and yeah, he's gonna be shocked at first but he'll want to help you." She says before dialing Johnny's number.

"Hey, M. What's up?" Johnny says.

"Gionna's gotten… into some trouble. She needs your help, Johnny." Midnight says, lightly rubbing my shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be over there soon." Johnny says before he and Midnight hang up.

 **Johnny's P.O.V**

Something's wrong, I know it! I swear, if Billy hurt Gionna again, I'm gonna kill him!

It takes a while but I drive from Alderney to Saint Marks and end up at the Cipriani house. I do what I usually do and climb up the fire escape near Gionna's room, Midnight opening the window and letting me in.

The first thing I notice is that Gionna's pale, has been crying heavily and is shaking… she's terrified.

"What happened, kiddo?" I ask. Gionna picks something up off of her table and I see two lines in the display screen… oh, damn… no wonder she's shaking, she's scared I'm gonna yell at her. I pull her into my arms, trying to comfort her. "It's gonna be okay, kiddo." I say as she starts crying again.

Billy's gonna do more than yell at her though… he already killed Dominic, I'd hate to imagine what he's going to do to Gionna and the baby.

"Guys?" Midnight says, me and Gionna letting go. "I'd hate to bring this up but Billy's gonna find out eventually… what do we do when he does?" She says.

"There's no reason he has to know right away… after what he did." Gionna says, walking into her bathroom and throwing the test away before washing her hands and rejoining us.

"Even if he doesn't find out right away, you're gonna start getting the physical signs of pregnancy within a few weeks, Gionna, you're already experiencing morning sickness… but you're right, there's no reason for you to tell him right away, not after what he did." Midnight says.

"And I think you should make a doctor's appointment, just to make sure everything's okay with the baby… but you need to eat something first." I say, lightly rubbing my hand up and down her back before Midnight goes downstairs.

Midnight returned with some dry toast and a cup of herbal tea, Gionna thanking her and eating, me kissing her on her forehead before walking into the hallway with Midnight.

"Billy's gonna fucking lose it, you remember how pissed he was when he found out that they were together, right?!" Midnight whispers.

"Yeah, I remember… which is why none of us are gonna say anything to him just yet. Keep it as quiet as we can for as long as we can." I say.

I'm gonna do whatever it takes to protect Gionna and her baby… Billy's gonna have to realise he can't control her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy slammed the empty whiskey glass down, frustrated. It had been two weeks since the incident and Gionna had not talked to him at all, she flat out refused to talk to him.

It wasn't the first time he had screwed things up. But he started thinking of how Gionna used to be… yes, she always had a strong personality and a fiery temper but she was innocent, even after the attack four years ago that left her with the scar on her neck and mental scars that would stick with her for life.

Billy had gotten a bit overprotective at that point… to the point where he went a bit crazy if Gionna hung around boys that were her age or a bit older, thinking they would hurt her.

"Billy, what's going on?" Terry asks after walking over to him.

"Gionna's still not talking to me." Billy mutters.

"Well, can you blame her?! You stabbed her boyfriend to death and threw him into the Humboldt River, Billy!" Terry says, Billy losing it then and slamming the glass onto the bar, Terry jumping back and covering his face with his arms as the glass flew in his direction. "Hey, I was just being honest! You're never going to get Gionna's trust back, not after how you betrayed her!" He shouts before leaving.

Terry decided to dial Gionna's number to check on her.

"Hey, Terry. What's going on?" Gionna says after answering, almost screaming as the needle went into her arm as the doctor was drawing some blood.

"Billy's flipped out, gone crazy… are you alright?" Terry says.

"Yeah, just… at the hospital out in Saint Marks, Sweeney General… look, I think I better explain this in person, Terry." Gionna says.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Terry says before they hang up, Terry getting onto his Diabolus and driving towards Saint Marks.

The entire drive there, Terry could tell something was off from how Gionna sounded. She was in a serious mood, her demeanor wasn't playful or feisty like it usually was or sad like she had been for the past two weeks… he was worried about her.

Terry eventually reached Sweeney General Hospital, shut his bike's engine off and got off it, putting his keys in his pocket and walking into the E.R, finding Gionna, Midnight and Johnny.

"Is Billy still being an asshole?" Midnight asks.

"He's seriously expecting Gionna to forgive him and move on." Terry says.

"No chance of that happening." Gionna says before handing Terry the paper that had the results of her blood work, Terry completely shocked. "He's gonna flip out, which is why we don't have any intentions of telling him." She says, her phone ringing and her seeing it was Billy, snapping and answering it. "Would you take a fucking hint and leave me alone, you murderous son of a bitch?!" She yells, Billy a bit startled that she yelled at him and Johnny taking the phone from her before walking into the hallway.

"Johnny, what the hell's gotten into her now?!" Billy asks.

"You have no idea just how badly you fucked things up, Billy!" Johnny says angrily.

"I fucked things up?! Gionna was the one screwing Dominic!" Billy says.

"She was in love with him! And you couldn't stand that she was growing up!" Johnny shouts, hanging up on Billy before going to check on Gionna.

"That was bad, wasn't it?" Gionna asks as Johnny sits next to her.

"He still thinks he didn't do anything wrong. What's on your mind?" Johnny says.

"How I'm going to tell my mom… and hoping she doesn't freak out." Gionna says, Johnny rubbing his hand up and down her back.

It was back at the house later that Gionna was looking for something in her room when she heard the front door open.

"Johnny?" Gionna called out before walking out of her room and downstairs. "Did you forget…" She says, stopping when she saw Billy. "Get the hell out of here, now!" She says, angry that Billy just walked into the house.

"Hey, there's no need to be hostile-" Billy says.

"Hostile?! After what you did, I'm beyond being hostile, Billy!" Gionna yells, Billy walking over to her. He saw the corner of the paper sticking out of her jeans pocket and yanked it out, unfolding it and realising why she was angrier at him… but he was angry too and slapped her across the face, Gionna screaming out in pain and shock.

"Back the fuck off of her!" Johnny yells after running in and pulling Billy away from Gionna before checking on Gionna. "The hell has got you that pissed off that you'd resort to hitting her?!" He demands, standing protectively in front of Gionna as Billy's rage boiled over, him flipping a table over now.

"Me?! What's gotten into her, getting pregnant?!" Billy shouts.

"Take it as proof that she loved Dominic, and that you fucked up by killing him! I do hope you realise that you've lost any tiniest chance to ever be forgiven for this now!" Johnny shouts.

"I want it gone!" Billy yells.

"My body, my baby, my choice, Billy! You lost any influence in my life a long fucking time ago!" Gionna yells, louder than Billy and Johnny thought that someone so tiny could yell.

Billy stormed out, slamming the door behind him as Johnny helped Gionna sit down.

"Did he hit you anywhere else, kiddo?" Johnny asks.

"Just my face… it's when he acts like this that he really scares me." Gionna says as Johnny lightly rubbed her shoulders. The house phone rang, Gionna answering it as she recognised her mom's cell phone number. "Hey, Mom. How's Nan doing, is she getting any better?" She says, Florence a bit taken aback at how upset Gionna sounded.

"I'm sorry, Gionna… she's gone." Florence says, hearing Gionna starting to cry. "Sweetheart, you sounded upset earlier, what's wrong?" She asks.

"I really messed up… and because of that, Billy slapped me. I'm scared that he's gonna kill me… he hates that I'm pregnant." Gionna says through her tears, Florence turning shocked but trying to comfort her daughter.

At the same time, Billy was speeding recklessly through Staunton Island and crashed into a police cruiser… which turned out to be Francis's.

"Are you trying to kill me, Billy?!" Francis yells after getting out of the cruiser and slamming the door.

"Fuck off, Francis! I'm having a bad fucking day!" Billy growls, driving on.

Billy eventually reached Alderney and stormed into The Lost MC's clubhouse, yelling for Midnight.

"She's not here, she went to go see Packie! What's your problem now?!" Jim says after walking over to Billy and seeing a cut on the palm of Billy's right hand. "Oh no, don't tell me you slapped Gionna! What the hell is wrong with you?! She's half your size!" He says, Billy looking at him.

"I went and hit Gionna." Billy says before leaving.

 **A while later...**

At the Cipriani house, Gionna was covering up the bruise on her face after putting ice on it to take the pain away. Her mom had said that she was on her way back from Sicily and to not stress herself out even more. Gionna looked behind her as Johnny walked in, calming down.

"Sorry… still a bit wound up." Gionna says, Johnny pulling her into his arms and the two hugging.

Another motorcycle was heard outside, Johnny and Gionna letting go and Johnny going to answer the door, letting Jim in.

"Billy told me what happened… when Midnight finds out what happened, she's gonna kill him." Jim says, Gionna having heard them.

' _And she'd have good reason to.'_ Gionna thought while still upstairs, resting her left hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry, little one… no one's never going to hurt you. Mommy won't let them." Gionna says, lowering her hand and lying down on her bed, readjusting her black lounge pants and dark red long sleeved shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Whenever Mikey Klebitz got a call from his younger brother or most of his friends, he would either talk them down if they were scared or talk with them for a bit if they called to check up on him and how he was doing.

This was neither… the second that Johnny had told him what was going on with Gionna, Mikey got in his Imponte Ruiner and drove from Alderney to Saint Marks, despite that it had started raining heavily like it usually did before a cold front from Canada hit the Alderney and Liberty areas.

Mikey got out of the car, getting the pizza he got from the nearby restaurant and walked into the house, Gionna looking up at him and standing up, the two hugging after Mikey set the pizza down.

"Damn rain storms. Late September is hell." Mikey says as they let go, Mikey seeing the look on Gionna's face… Gionna wished Dominic was still alive and wishing that she had his support through this. "It's gonna be okay, kiddo… we'll help you, no matter what." He says as they sit down, Mikey noticing a bottle of prenatal vitamins nearby and knew that Gionna had started taking better care of herself for her baby's sake. "So what exactly did the doctor say?" He asks.

"That everything's okay with the baby, no health issues so far… hopefully, this little one won't inherit my Morphine allergy or be born premature like I was. I scheduled a proper check up for later in the week." Gionna says, Johnny returning with some plates and setting out three slices of spinach alfredo pizza on Gionna's plate as Gionna went to go get a glass of ginger ale to ease her stomach as she was still throwing up sometimes.

Surprisingly, Gionna managed to keep her dinner and ginger ale down, lying down on her side and resting her head on Johnny's lap like she usually did when she was calmed down.

Mikey's phone rang, him answering it.

"Hey, Midnight. What's going on?" Mikey says.

"Nothing much, I thought that I would just ring and see how Gionna's doing." Midnight says.

"She's okay… lying down on the couch, resting her head in Johnny's lap as usual and managing to keep her food down." Mikey says.

"That's good that she's managing to keep her food down." Midnight says.

"Say that tomorrow when she's throwing up in the morning." Mikey says.

"Ha fucking ha, Mikey!" Gionna says sarcastically, Midnight laughing.

"Watch your mouth around your little one growing in you!" Packie yells.

"Midnight, you told Packie?!" Gionna asks, a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, I can't keep a secret with him. But I did tell him that if he tells anyone, he better watch out." Midnight says.

"He better. If Gerry finds out, who knows what he'll do." Gionna says.

"I'll check on you tomorrow, okay?" Midnight says.

"Okay. Be safe, M." Gionna says.

"You know I'll be alright, Gionna." Midnight says before they hang up.

"Must she always be a foul mouthed one?" Packie says.

"She's going through a lot now, Packie. Billy ended up killing Dominic, then Gionna finds out about the baby… who else will find out?" Midnight says, unaware that Gerry had just walked in and heard her. "Gerry, don't you even think about it!" She growls.

"Think about what, that they were careless or that the protection Dominic and Gionna used got fucked up?! For fuck's sake, Gionna just a kid herself!" Gerry says angrily.

"I know she's a fucking kid! But Gerry I swear, you try anything and I mean anything-" Midnight says before walking over and whispering into Gerry's ear. "-I'll hurt you in ways you can't dream about."

"Okay, I just… I'm worried. What if something happens, what if Billy tries something else? Jim already said that Billy slapped Gionna earlier." Gerry says, Midnight's eyes widening in shock and rage.

"Midnight, calm down." Packie says.

"Oh I am fucking calm!" Midnight yells.

"What is going on in here?" Maureen asks after walking in with bags of groceries, Midnight forcing herself to calm down.

"Nothing Ma, Midnight was just a bit pissed off at Billy." Gerry says.

"What did he do now?! I swear, that boy always lashes out and does something crazy!" Maureen says before walking into the kitchen, Gerry going to help her.

"I want to hurt Billy too but we need to stay calm right now. We do not need to get arrested, that would stress Gionna out even more." Packie says.

"Yeah, it would." Midnight says.

Later that night, Gionna was asleep in her bed, Johnny curled up next to her and him hearing his phone ring, answering it.

"Gerry?" Johnny mumbles, Gerry responding in a drunken ramble. "Repeat that again?" He asks.

"Midnight took my keys, I need a ride home!" Gerry says, Gionna sleepily opening her eyes and looking at the alarm clock.

"Why is Gerry calling us at 2:30 in the morning?" Gionna asks sleepily.

"He's drunk out of his mind." Johnny says.

"Gerry, take a taxi and take that drunk ass of yours home! I've got one more day of the weekend left and I want to relax before heading back to school!" Gionna says, startling Gerry, him and Johnny hanging up.

"You need to take it easy, can't stress out and hurt my niece." Johnny says.

"Betting on the gender already?" Gionna asks as Johnny rested his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah. Mikey's betting that it's a boy." Johnny says.

Meanwhile, Billy jumped back as Midnight kicked the door open, charging in.

"For fuck's sake, M! Are you crazy?!" Billy says.

"No, I'm just very, very pissed off with you!" Midnight growled.

"Damn Jim can't keep his mouth shut-" Billy says.

"Don't go blaming him, you're the one who slapped a pregnant teen!" Midnight yells.

"Oh, you're on Gionna's side, huh?!" Billy shouts, Midnight aiming an AP pistol at Billy. "What happened to you using your bow and arrows?!" He asks, backing up as Terry walks in.

"Midnight, drop the gun!" Terry says, trying to calm Midnight down.

"Stay out of this Terry!" Midnight yells.

Terry, acting out of instinct, picking Midnight up and tossing her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the apartment building as Midnight yelled at him.

"Yell all you want but I'm saving your ass here!" Terry says.

"No you're saving his ass! Don't you fucking dare turn this to me!" Midnight yells.

"I'm trying to keep you from losing your mind… now if Billy flips out again, I promise you'll be the first one to take a shot at him." Terry says, Midnight putting the gun in the waistband of her jeans.

"I've already lost my fucking mind Terry!" Midnight says.

 **The next morning…**

Gionna opened her eyes, jumping back when she saw Packie in her room.

"Yikes, Packie! What's with the jump scares?!" Midnight says as she walks in.

"Just checking on her, M… and I found this in her hand." Packie says, showing Midnight the pictures of Gionna and Dominic from the Firefly Island carnival back in pictures of Gionna and Dominic from the Firefly Island carnival back in June.

"I must've been dreaming about that day… remembering it." Gionna says, sitting up as Midnight lightly rubbed her hand up and down Gionna's back.

"Gerry knows about the baby, doesn't he?" She asks.

"Yeah he knows now. He heard us talking about it." Midnight says.

"No wonder he drunk dialed Johnny last night… Gerry's gonna be disappointed in me, I always said I would wait until I was in my late 20s to have kids." Gionna says.

"He'll calm down… Billy's another story." Midnight says.

"Did you threaten to kill him?" Gionna asks as Johnny and Mikey walk in, Gionna's face scrunching up as the scent of herbal tea was taking some getting used to, Midnight knowing that Gionna was missing drinking coffee.

"Got to be caffeine free for the next 8 months, kiddo." Johnny says.

Gionna didn't like that but agreed with it and drank the herbal tea… she wanted to do everything she could to protect the baby that she and Dominic created.


	4. Chapter 4

**A few days later, Liberty City High School…**

"You feeling okay?" Packie asks after checking on Gionna, who had walked out of the 2nd floor girls' bathroom after throwing up for the 2nd time that morning.

Gionna nodded and pulled her hair into a ponytail, Packie knowing that Gionna was not handling being pregnant too well but that was the case with the first child around. He had heard from his ma that her first time having a kid wasn't so easy, Derrick was a troublemaker before he was born.

"I'm ditching school for the day, M is going to pick me up. You want to join us?" Packie asks.

"Can't… gotta try to not give off suspicion. But if you're still out later, can we meet up at the pier and grab some cinnamon pretzels?" Gionna says, her and Packie hugging before he left.

"Uh oh, she's not joining us?" Midnight asks as Packie got into the navy Dukes car.

"She doesn't want to give off suspicion." Packie says.

"Sooner or later, people are gonna look at her and notice that she's pregnant." Midnight says before driving off. "I worry about kiddo." She says quietly.

"I know you do, we all do." Packie says.

"Not Billy… I'm gonna rip his head off if he tries to hurt Gionna and that little baby!" Midnight says.

Later into the day, Gionna was walking around Hove Beach when she ran into Gerry.

"Hey…" Gionna says, knowing Gerry was worried… but hoping he wasn't angry at her. Gerry wrapped his arms around her, the two hugging. "I was worried you were mad at me, Gerry." She says as they look at each other, Gionna having to look up because Gerry was 6'7" whereas she was only 5'3". "Are you?" She asks.

"I was shocked… but not angry, these things happen." Gerry says as they let go, Midnight and Packie walking over to them.

"Midnight Philips!" They heard Francis yell.

"What the hell do you want, Frankie the dick?" Midnight asks.

"You let Patrick cut school today, didn't you?!" Francis demands.

"He's not a child, stop treating him like one!" Gionna snapped, aggravated by Francis's yelling.

"And so what if I did? What are you going to do, throw me in jail?" Midnight asks.

Francis lunged at Midnight, who ducked… and Francis inadvertently hit Gionna, who Gerry caught, Gionna's arms wrapped protectively around her stomach.

"Oh now you hit the final straw!" Midnight yelled before knocking Francis to the ground and started to punch him repeatedly in the face.

"Are you alright?!" Packie asks a shaken up Gionna, who nodded.

"It… was… an accident!" Francis shouts between the punches he was receiving. "Why are you so pissed, M?!" He yells after she hit him one last time.

"Because I'm sick to death of you!" Midnight yells, not wanting to tell the truth.

 **Schottler Medical E.R**

"We're both okay, don't worry." Gionna says after being checked out, Midnight sighing in relief and lightly resting a hand on Gionna's stomach. "Is Frankie in a coma?" She asks.

"Just out cold…" Midnight says as Johnny ran in, him immediately pulling Gionna into his arms.

"Calm down… your unborn godson or goddaughter is okay." Gionna says.

"How hard did Francis hit her?" Johnny asks Midnight after he and Gionna let go and he saw a bruise on Gionna's left shoulder.

"Just a bruise, no lasting damage." Midnight says.

Francis groaned as he regained consciousness, seeing Packie.

"Little brother-" Francis says, cut off by Packie punching him. "Was that necessary?!" He shouts.

"You damn near broke Gionna's collarbone!" Packie yells.

"Why do I feel like I'm not getting the full truth here?" Francis asks.

"You are getting told the whole truth!" Packie yells.

"I've got him." Midnight says to Gionna before going and dragging Packie into the hallway.

"Is the yelling stressing Gionna out?" Packie asks.

"Yeah, she's showing the beginning signs of a migraine." Midnight says.

"Aw, fuck." Packie mutters.

 **A few weeks later…**

Midnight walked upstairs into Gionna's room one Saturday morning to see Gionna getting frustrated that her shirts and jeans were no longer fitting like they used to and saw the tiny baby bump Gionna had.

"Now most of my clothes aren't fitting." Gionna says.

"You're nearly out of the first trimester, that'll happen… come on, I know what'll help you feel better." Midnight says before Gionna grabbed her purse and the two left.

 **Half hour later, Gionna's P.O.V**

"See, that fits much better." Midnight says after I walk out of the dressing room, wearing a flowy willow cold shoulder top and black shorts a few sizes too big… she's right, it fits a lot better and I also see some maternity clothes Midnight's picked out for me as well as white onesies and pretty much everything else a child needs… I haven't been thinking too far ahead lately, I'm glad to have a friend like Midnight.

After thanking her, I change back into my clothes, pay for the clothes we picked out and we leave. Once I'm back in the roomier clothes, I pull my socks and motorcycle boots back on.

It helped… but it doesn't take away that Billy was a selfish bastard a few weeks ago. Dominic should still be alive… damn it Billy, why can't you control your fucking temper?!

Back at the house, Midnight slammed on the brakes and I protectively wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Sorry…" Midnight says, me seeing why she slammed on the brakes.

Outside the home I grew up in and home my baby will first live in was the Banshee that belonged to the man stood near the driver's door… Vincenzo.

"Gionna, I've been looking all over town for you." Vincenzo says enthusiastically as Midnight and I get out of the car and grab the shopping bags.

"These are a bit heavy, you shouldn't be lifting them. As for you-" Midnight says, turning from me to Vincenzo after carefully taking the bags from my hands. "-she's been damn upset so I've been trying to cheer her up, take her mind off things." She says before we walk into the house, me and Mom hugging.

"He keeps asking why you're not as involved in the business lately, I keep saying that you need more time to be a kid… but I think he's getting suspicious." Mom says after she and I let go.

Billy already went off… I don't need Vincenzo going crazy too.

 **Vincenzo's P.O.V**

Something's off… and I mean seriously off with that damn girl!

And right now, I have to tell Salvatore _again_ that Gionna isn't leaping at opportunities to make money or get into gunfights.

Stopping outside Salvatore's house, I shut the car off and get out… immediately, I can hear Mickey and Joey talking.

"We need to get Toni out of hiding, get him back here… I'm telling you, it all lines up. Gionna's emotions all over the place, her behaving like she is…" Mickey says in a hushed tone.

"You think she's pregnant?" Joey asks quietly… but not quiet enough.

The shopping bags being too heavy… that wasn't comfort shopping, Gionna's getting ready for her and Dominic's kid!

That… ah, fucking hell!

No… NO WAY IN HELL! She's not fucking keeping it! Not if I have anything to say about it!

Running back outside and jumping into the Banshee, I start the engine and speed off.

That bitch is fucking dead!


End file.
